<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Remember by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022628">I Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Past Character Death, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após os metarex terem sido derrotados, apenas uma pergunta se passava pela mente de Sonic e o pessoal</p><p>Shadow estava morto?</p><p>Todos acreditavam que sim, mas tomam uma surpresa quando o ouriço retorna, ainda sem a memória</p><p>Porém, desta vez, Sonic não pretende deixar a verdade escapar de Shadow outra vez</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow e Sonic andavam lado a lado por um dos campos verdes de Mobius, apenas jogando conversa fora.</p><p>Shadow já estava claramente ficando irritado com as perguntas frequentes de Sonic, mas por algum motivo, resolveu não falar nada.</p><p>- Você não se lembra de exatamente nada? Tipo, nada mesmo? – perguntou Sonic, pela décima vez</p><p>- Você vai continuar me atormentando com essas perguntas chatas o tempo todo? Eu já disse que só lembro do que aconteceu desde quando aquela guerra contra os Metarex começou – respondeu o ouriço negro, irritado</p><p>- Eu sei que você fica irritado com essas perguntas, mas eu não acho justo que você fique sem se lembrar do que viveu. Pode não ter sido lá a melhor lembrança de sua vida, mas eu acho que você merece saber.</p><p>- O que você quer dizer com “não ter sido lá a melhor lembrança”? – perguntou o ouriço, com a curiosidade aumentando.</p><p>- Eu não posso simplesmente dizer. Acho que seria mais justo te mostrar. Mas só se você quiser, claro</p><p>Shadow acenou com a cabeça, em um ato positivo. Sonic pegou em sua mão e os dois saíram correndo</p><p>[Space Colony ARK]</p><p>Sonic e Shadow pegaram um foguete e rapidamente vieram parar no local onde tudo começou.</p><p>- se lembra desse lugar? – perguntou Sonic</p><p>- Não exatamente, mas é familiar – disse o ouriço negro.</p><p>- Vai dando uma olhada que eu vou procurar uma coisa</p><p>Shadow acenou com a cabeça e os dois seguiram para caminhos diferentes</p><p>Shadow seguiu pelos corredores, cada vez mais familiarizado com o lugar.</p><p>
  <em>Gozado, parece que vivi aqui a minha vida inteira. Mas então... Como eu não consigo me lembrar de nada?</em>
</p><p>Shadow foi entrando nas salas, que a maioria estava bagunçada, devido ao fechamento repentino da ARK. Ele começou a vasculhar as coisas que estavam jogadas no chão e acabou por encontrar alguns papéis.</p><p>Ao lê-los, muitos deles mencionavam coisas sobre a “forma de vida suprema”, o que lhe trazia vagas lembranças.</p><p>Ele logo achou uma com um desenho dele. Não era uma folha de pesquisa nem nada do tipo. Era algo parecido com o desenho de uma criança pequena. Era todo rabiscado, não em perfeito estado, mas era até bonitinho.</p><p>Shadow encarou o desenho, passando o indicador levemente pelas curvas, o que lhe trouxe ainda mais vagas sensações.</p><p>Ele levou o desenho consigo e tornou a andar pelas salas da antiga colônia. Nada mais havia de tão interessante. Nada lhe ativava mais nenhuma memória</p><p>Shadow andava cada vez mais confuso. Por que Sonic havia lhe trazido ali? Tinha que haver algum motivo, alguma pista ou algo parecido.</p><p>Ele tornou a andar, um pouco cambaleando, com as perguntas rondando sua cabeça. De repente, Shadow encontrou uma sala em que a porta estava aberta.</p><p>Curioso, ele adentrou e acabou parando num quarto. Não havia muito para se ver, havia apenas uma cama, uma prateleira com livros, algumas folhas espalhadas no chão.</p><p>Aquele ambiente, inda mais que as salas, trouxe á Shadow novamente um tom de nostalgia, como se já estivesse lá antes</p><p>Ele adentrou o lugar, olhando tudo á sua volta. Estava tudo uma bagunça, como se ninguém entrasse ali em anos.</p><p>Shadow se sentou na cama, sentindo uma tontura e voltou a encarar o local. Achando que não haveria mais nada para ver, ele se levantou e começou a sair.</p><p>Mas antes que saísse, ele reparou que algo estava grudado em seu sapato, era uma folha. Ele a tirou, com um pouco de dificuldade e viu que era mais um desenho.</p><p>Mas este não era igual ao outro. Este possuía ele de mãos dadas com alguém. Uma garotinha loira com um vestidinho azul.</p><p>Shadow começou a sentir sua cabeça latejar e logo voltou a se sentar na cama. Ele tentou erguer a cabeça e acabou por começar a encarar a vista que tinha no quarto em direção á Terra</p><p>Logo, um flashback veio á sua cabeça. Ele estava ao lado da garota do desenho e eles estavam admirando a vista da Terra</p><p>
  <em>- é tão bonita. Você não acha Shadow? – perguntou a garota</em>
</p><p>- <em>é sim, muito bonita – respondeu o ouriço, num tom de voz um tanto grave.</em></p><p>- <em>você acha que algum dia vamos poder ir pra lá? – perguntou ela</em></p><p>
  <em>Shadow se virou e pegou nas mãos da garota, olhando fundo em seus olhos – não se preocupe Maria. Nós vamos. É uma promessa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A garota se abaixou é sua altura e o abraçou, com os olhos com algumas lágrimas. O ouriço se espantou no começo, mas logo abraçou-a de volta, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.</em>
</p><p>O flashback logo desapareceu, e Shadow voltou á realidade. Ele voltou á encarar o desenho. Agora sabia quem era a garota e se conseguiu se lembrar de que eram amigos</p><p>Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas ao ver o flashback do dia da morte de Maria voltar á sua cabeça. Naquele dia, tudo o que fizeram juntos, todos os momentos, todas as palavras, todos os abraços e toda a relação deles, desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.</p><p>A promessa de que fizeram de sempre ficarem juntos e nunca se separarem, havia sido quebrada. Ele nunca mais a veria. Havia perdido não só sua melhor amiga, mas a única coisa que o fazia feliz.</p><p>Ao voltar á realidade, Shadow pôde sentir lágrimas frias escorrerem de seus olhos por suas bochechas e caírem em cima do desenho.</p><p>Sua respiração começou a ficar falhada e ele se segurava para não começar a soluçar alto. Logo, ele começou a ouvir alguém chamar seu nome.</p><p>Na porta, Sonic apareceu. Ao ver Shadow sentado na cama, chorando e com o desenho na mão. Ele presumira que suas memórias haviam voltado, e que não havia aceitado a verdade muito bem.</p><p>Sonic entrou lentamente no quarto e se sentou ao lado de Shadow. O ouriço cobalto começou a ficar preocupado com o outro.</p><p>Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Shadow, que ergueu a cabeça na direção de Sonic.</p><p>Como que por impulso, Shadow simplesmente abraçou o ouriço cobalto e começou a chorar em seu ombro.</p><p>Essa era uma dor que Sonic entendia muito bem. Ele havia perdido sua pessoa preferida no mundo, coisa que Sonic já enfrentara várias vezes.</p><p>Ele tornou a abraçar o ouriço negro de volta, passando a mão levemente por suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo.</p><p>Shadow logo respirou fundo e começou a se acalmar. Ele largou Sonic e tornou a enxugar suas lágrimas. Assim que o fez, ele viu o ouriço cobalto estender-lhe algo.</p><p>- Era isso que eu vim pegar – disse, entregando o objeto para Shadow.</p><p>Quando o pegou, Shadow quase voltou a desabar em choro de novo. Era um porta retrato, onde tinha uma foto de três pessoas</p><p>Professor Gerald Robotnik ao fundo e Maria na frente abraçando Shadow por trás. O ouriço corava de leve e sorria de canto. A foto parecia como daquelas famílias das séries de TV, onde todos estavam sempre contentes e eram a família perfeita</p><p>Shadow colocou o retrato na cama e desviou o olhar para o chão, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem de novo. Ao olhar para Sonic, ele vira que o mesmo também parecia um pouco depressivo.</p><p>- Eu sinto muito – disse ele – Eu entendo sua dor, mas achei que seria justo de você soubesse. Afinal, esta é a sua história.</p><p>Shadow encarou melhor Sonic e pode ver que o mesmo também estava prestes á chorar. O ouriço negro se levantou da cama, pegou o quadro e andou na direção do ouriço cobalto, estendendo-lhe a mão.</p><p>Sonic olhou para Shadow, o qual estava sorrindo de canto, mesmo tentando disfarçar, o sorriso ainda era perceptível.</p><p>Sonic afastou as lágrimas e pegou na mão de Shadow, que o ajudou a se levantar.</p><p>Os dois logo saíram do quarto e se dirigiram para a saída do lugar</p><p>- Obrigado – Sonic ouviu Shadow dizer</p><p>- por que está me agradecendo?</p><p>- Sei lá. Apenas achei que seria o certo á se fazer.</p><p>- é bom ver que você não é mais tão emo – disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto</p><p>- Cala a boca. Porque você continua o mesmo filho da puta de sempre</p><p>Sonic acenou com a cabeça e levantou o polegar, fazendo sinal de ok. Sonic logo entrou na nave de Tails, que haviam usado para chegar lá.</p><p>- você não vem? – perguntou ele</p><p>Shadow começou a olhar para trás, ainda com as memórias frescas em sua mente – acho que não. Vou ficar aqui por um tempo</p><p>- tudo bem então – disse Sonic – Só não demore pra voltar, ok?</p><p>- heh, pode deixar.</p><p>Sonic acenou e logo voltou com a nave para a Terra. Shadow observou atentamente a nave deixar o lugar e voltar á onde pertencia</p><hr/><p>Shadow voltou á entrar em Ark, passando novamente pelas salas de lá e voltou ao quarto de Maria.</p><p>O ouriço negro começou a recolher os papéis do chão e os colocou numa mesinha que havia ali, todos empilhados e arrumados. Logo pegou o quadro e o colocou ao lado dos mesmos</p><p>Shadow se dirigiu á cama e se sentou na mesma, observando as estrelas e a Terra.</p><p>O ouriço logo se deitou na cama, ainda encarando a janela. Ele apoiou sua cabeça num travesseiro e pegou o outro e o abraçou</p><p>Shadow logo fechou os olhos, com a cabeça virada para a parede e adormeceu, enquanto uma última lágrima escorria de seu olho e passava ao lado de seus lábios, que se curvavam em um pequeno sorriso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>